


Not Enough Ways To Say Yes

by canaa



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Meme, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a misfired comment on the DA kmeme.  Marian is pinned down and talked to, and then given a chance to respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Ways To Say Yes

Marian attempted desperately to gather her scattered thoughts, to figure out where today had gone so very _strange_. But the strong, pitiless hand on the back of her neck, grinding her cheek against the rough weave of her bedroom rug, shook her mind apart as quickly as she could piece it back together. Another hand slid up the outside of her thigh, pushing her skirt up and over the flare of her hips to bunch about her waist, and she bit back a whimper to be so exposed, her arse feeling the draft from her open window.

"Speechless already? Just as well; I have no use for your smart mouth tonight." The rough, deep voice spoke nearly in her ear and she started, struggling briefly against the powerful grip that pinned her to the floor. A stinging slap against her bared arse stilled her quickly. "You will have only one chance to speak tonight, and I will tell you when that is. For now, you will _listen_."

Breathing heavily, Marian swallowed back another cry, felt her skin prickle as callused fingers stroked her flesh, soothing away the burn of the unexpected blow.

"Tonight," her captor continued after a moment, while his fingers dipped into the valley of her cunt, lightly stroking the flimsy fabric of her smalls, "You will cry before we are done." The dark purr made the words as intoxicating as frightening. Marian bit her lip as that hand, oddly gentle in comparison to its mate that held her down to be toyed with, rubbed briefly harder over the growing dampness between her thighs.

"When I release you, you will not move," her captor said, without a trace of doubt tinting the rich confidence of his statement. In the dim light from the almost-dead embers of the hearth, she saw movement at the foot of her bed. Another person, sitting, watching. "Your smalls are in the way; they will be torn from your body. One rip, and then I think I will give them to our friend to enjoy."

Marian shuddered against the floor, eyes straining for a better glipmse of that dark shape. A glint of white, of gold, reflecting firelight off polished metal, caught her eye at the foot of the bed. Behind her, a deep, smug chuckle. "Once I have done that, I will taste you. Your sweet cunt is already dripping for me, Marian. I can _smell_ your need. It excites you, doesn't it? The thought of my tongue lapping at you, drinking you in and driving you to the brink with each slow slide inside of you."

She opened her mouth, but the hand at her nick tightened. "That was not your cue," he warned. "Yes, I will bring you to the brink, and then I will stop. Over, and over again, until your face is wet with tears from the agony of your need for release. You will writhe for me, wanting completion, wanting to be filled, to be taken, to be allowed oblivion. You will finally move, try to touch yourself, anything to end your wait."

Marian couldn't stop her gasp, the wetness she could feel trickling slowly from her entrance. A tongue licked the rim of her ear, and then her captor continued. "And I will pin your hands and wait until you have stilled, and then I will take you, finally. I will fuck you while you shriek your pleasure and beg for more. You will finally find your peak with my prick inside you, and then I will take my own and fill you with my release."

The hand at the back of her neck gentled, lifted slightly, so that she could see better the figure on the bed, armour discarded onto the floor, clear blue eyes flared with arousal at the spectacle before him. "And then Sebastian will take you also, sliding softly into you while you are still wet with my issue. He will fuck you as gently as I will _not_ , driving you to another slow release while you lay still dazed from my assault on you. When he is done, you will drip with our combined seed."

The fingers drifting over her cunt slipped briefly beneath the thin strip of cloth, and Marian moaned aloud at the tingle of the lyrium they contained beneath the skin, and so missed her cue to speak, realizing she had done so only when the hand at her neck tightened again.

"I asked," the voice behind her repeated, tight with something she could almost recognize as concern, "Do you want this, Marian?"

Did she? "Yes," she cried out, and bowed her head as much as she could, submitting fully. "Maker, yes, Fenris, I want it!"


End file.
